vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
CYBER DIVA
CYBER DIVA is an English VOCALOID developed and distributed by YAMAHA JPN and was released in February 2015 for the VOCALOID4 engine. She was later updated to the VOCALOID5 engine in July 2018. In March 2015, on Instagram, an American singer, theater actress, and model named Jenny Shima claimed that she was the voice provider for CYBER DIVA.source unavaliblearchived ver of source Concept Originally, a male and female VY English pair were confirmed soon after the release of VY2 in 2010.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html CYBER DIVA was confirmed to be the English female VY vocal "VY3".http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/61482108 Etymology Her name, "CYBER DIVA", has not been explained by her developers. It is currently unknown how she received the name. " " is used as a loanword in English to describe females, generally singers, who reach idol status or consider themselves as important. It is a descriptive word that can also be used as a girl's name, which is borrowed from archaic Italian and originally meant "goddess". Due to the origin of the word "Diva", the name can have more than one meaning when read. It can also be seen as a play on words. Appearance As part of the VY series, CYBER DIVA follows similar ideals to past VY vocals VY1 and VY2. These VOCALOIDs were designed with the intention of being able to freely manipulate the VOCALOID to how a producer wants. It is speculated that because YAMAHA was aiming for the Western audience and looking for a more professional look, YAMAHA opted to use a simple photo as an avatar without a character concept behind it (similar to Zero-G's Prima and Tonio). The top of a gold plated microphone can be seen, this is based on the iconic Shure Brothers microphone, the model 55s, Multi-Impedance "Small Unidyne" Dynamic which was first released in 1951. Her mic is based on the modern "55SH Series II" variant which is much more curvier then the original version. Relations * VY1 - A Japanese VY female. * VY2 - A Japanese VY male. * CYBER SONGMAN - A complementary voice bank with masculine vocals. History Marketing She is targeted towards the American market as a professional producer VOCALOID. Voicebanks ;CYBER DIVA :The CYBER DIVA voicebank was created as a high quality English voicebank, it is a demonstration of improvements between old and new English YAMAHA scripts. A number of bug fixes were made to the voicebank that reflected within the vocal. Though there was a loss of expression within the voice, the pronunciations were much better then all previous English VOCALOIDs. The voice itself aims to be a professional vocal though is not the provider's natural vocal. It was later given a counter-partner vocal called "CYBER SONGMAN". * CYBER DIVA (VOCALOID4), February 4, 2015 * CYBER DIVA II (VOCALOID5), July 12, 2018 * CYBER DIVA (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) Music featuring CYBER DIVA }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:CYBER DIVA Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID4 Category:VOCALOID5 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Mobile VOCALOID Editor Category:Feminine vocals Category:English vocals Category:VY series Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks